


How to command a garrison? – or – Dean, leave it alone!!!

by Paradigmenwechsel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 15:04:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12707370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmenwechsel/pseuds/Paradigmenwechsel
Summary: Castiel is commanding his own Garrison and everything works smoothly and just perfectly fine, until he gets two new Recruits who should only finish their Training.





	How to command a garrison? – or – Dean, leave it alone!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Warning as always:
> 
> NO Beta! No native Speaker and written at a very very late time.  
> ^^P Enjoy.

How to command a garrison? – or – Dean, leave it alone!!! SPN FF 11.11.2017

Three years, 6 months, two week and many days… Castiel is rubbing his eyes. All of this time he had been a well respected and successful Commander of this garrison. He had handle some of the more sensitive missions with force and elegance, he had gained a trustworthy and promising Reputation among his superiors.

The dark haired sighed as he read the last Mission reports, ones again the trouble maker of the Company had struck again…

\--------------------------------

Three month ago, two new, promising Recruits had joined the Garrison under Commander Castiels lead.  
Two striking man had been send over, by one of the superiors, to finish their training as Team-leader for time being until they would, for sure, get their own command.

Like so often within these months, Castiel was reading the two Brothers promising Files.  
He was shaking his head, frowning worriedly. To be truth the blue eyed was at his limits.  
The men were tall, perfectly trained and schooled fighters, both adjusted to every new and unknown situation almost immediately and all of their strategically test results were way above the norm, even though in very different sectors.   
This information had surprised the young Commander at first, before he had got to know that the two had never been separated in their life.

There for, both were also lacking some individual abilities.  
Where one was to dominant in making decisions without listening, the other was to subtle about his opinions, ideas and wants.  
But because of the huge differences between them while the base of both persons and personalities was connected strongly and beyond anything Castiel had ever seen, the Commander in chief was struggling with the different needs of attention and guidance the two Recruits needed.

He was sighting again, reading over the Mission report for, felt xth time this day.  
His troops had accomplished perfectly so there was nothing to complain but, sadly not for the first time. One of the Brothers, in charge of the Lead, for two of the four Teams, had once again chosen a very individual, unique way to get the job down and accomplish the given goal.  
The older one, Dean Winchesters, Castiel sighed.  
The dark blond 6.9 high Soldier seemed like a perfect Soldier. All of his attitudes, his behavioristics and tests were showing that. And the daily viewing that was held at the parade courtyard was proving it as well.  
The firm look of a waiting machine to get orders. The strict way the dark blond was moving at the physical exercises and marches. Simply everything was screaming Soldier…  
There was just one single but huge problem.   
The only one Dean was not showing this side, was Castiel, his Commander in chief.  
While the showy Recruit was perfect around all the other officers in higher rank, he was not around and with his Commander.

While the other one, the younger Sibling followed all of Castiels given Orders instantly and sometimes even to the last point.

Castiel would feel offended if he would not know were both behavioristics were coming from.

The dark haired knew his job, and he was good, if not even great, at it.  
And he wasn’t flattering himself. He knew that he was good and it was a proved fact.  
He had read everything about the Brothers as he had about all of the others that were given into his care.

Castiel sighed again, a characteristic he had acquired only recently, as he got up to make his usual round and to have a word with the two brothers.  
Whom, awkwardly enough seem to have arrived at the same time as his sighting had…

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean dropped on the bed. His arms spread out even in the limited space of a typical garrison’s bed. He grunted happily.  
Last nights mission was a great success, as usual, but night tasks were Dean’s most favourites. He had never been an early morning guy and was more active during the night hours.  
Sam rolled his eyes at his satisfied brother.

“You know that you will be in trouble for your, how do I put it? ...Creative solutions.”   
He eyed the older one, frowning at him in discontented.  
Dean ignored it like he was used to do.  
He was way to busy imagine the reaction of their dorky little Commandant and the way he would calmly inform them about his dissatisfaction. And Dean would search for the little wrinkles around the intense blue eyes, that only showed when their ‘boss’ was holding back emotions.  
It was just to funny to get the slightly older, stiff ‘bastard’ out of his comfort zone.  
No matter of Sam’s approval or not.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Castiel was greeted and saluted all the way down to the new Recruits quarters and he had walked fast, anger and proud fighting in his head, as he all of a sudden stopped in the middle of the yard.  
Some walking by soldiers saluted in irritation and walked off at the unusual behaviour of their Commandant.

The dark haired was thinking, and he tend to loose his attention of the surrounding whenever he slipped into that kind of mind set.

The Garrisons Commandant just froze on the spot and started brooding, recalling all the incidents in which Dean had tried to expose him in front of others. The small little, lewd comments that should get him of guard, the open challenges Castiel would have to react to sooner or later.  
And he recalled all the ‘accidents’ in which the dark blond had tend to get very close, invading Castiels personal space to make a point of dominance and for his own stupid games.  
“NO!”  
The Soldiers walking by, shrugged at the sudden outburst of the Commandant who suddenly straightened his body and turned on his heels to get back to his rooms.

“Must be this time of the year……” One of the Recruits commented and shrugged his shoulders to his comrade before both laughed subdued and walked off.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean was still grinning half an hour later, and he was ginning one hour later.  
He wasn’t smiling three hours later, as he was sitting on his bed, gnawing his teeth and clenching his fingers.  
“Where is he?!” He commanded, staring at the closed door.  
Sam was sitting on the table and learning some of the tactics for class, he was smiling but he didn’t dare to show it.

It was fun to see his brother stew/boiling in his own soup and be fought with his own weapons.

\-------------------------

Dean had waited, actually the whole day and even in the early evening he had waited.  
Sam had wondered how someone possibly could be so eager to get scolded.  
Now it was almost 10PM and Dean was still staring the door down, Sam chuckled.  
“SHUT up!” Dean had to reply.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“One Month, three weeks and 9 days!” Dean was grumbling, growling even.  
“Where the hell is he?!” The dark blond was squirming. 

Castiel had been off since some time now and even when he was around, he did not do is daily walk, he did not look after his troops always given it to the other Officers he had under his command.  
The dark haired had been seen around but never came to watch the quarters anymore.  
All accepted that the Commander was busy, all but Dean…

The dark blond was getting restless and he really didn’t like it.

\----------------------------

“Sam….heh, Sammy……!” Dean nudged his brother and tried to get him wake.   
It took some grunting and sleep mumbling before Sam finally opened his eyes.  
“Really? You call yourself a skilled Soldier? I try to get you wake since 5 minutes….come on get up!” The dark blond was chiming in happiness and Sam turned in his bed, grumbling in annoyance of what ever his brother had concocted this time.

\---------------------------

“Dean…” Sam was nervously looking around. “Dean…” He almost whimpered.  
“Get yourself together!” Dean hissed back while he was lockpicking the Commanders room.  
“Since when had you become such a pussy?!” The dark blond teased and Sam grimaced.  
He didn’t felt well breaking into Castiels room. He didn’t like doing that and showing disobedience this way, he liked the Commander and this was not right.  
However as Dean opened the door and smiled triumphantly while he walked in, Sam followed his brother, without hesitation but with a last view into the hall to be sure that no one was around.

“You sure he isn’t here?”  
Sam was still not sure.  
“Yeah, he’s in some important meeting….” Dean snarled the world ‘meeting’ as if he had a personal vendetta with it.  
Sam closed the door behind while Dean was already searching the Commandants space.

He wasn’t sure yet what to do but he knew it had to be epic, a prank impressive and destructive enough to get the dark blonds attention back.

Dean had realised that Castiel was avoiding especially him, around two weeks ago.  
He had suggested it but no one would avoid his charm, ever…  
Apparently the damn blue eyed did.  
Dean had met the Commander by accident on his run. He knew that Castiel was around but hadn’t thought to see him anyway, until he did.  
The dark blond had left his trainings group and run after his Commander. It wasn’t his first unauthorized absence from the training and it wouldn’t be his last, for sure.

However, the moment Castiel seem to realize the Recruit he had walked faster and Dean would swear, if asked, that the Commander had actually run away from him.  
Closer to the truth, Sam was sure as he had listened to his brothers rumpaging that day, was probably that the blue eyed was in a hurry anyway and that he had walked to the Car waiting for him on purpose and not to get away from Dean.

But that incident had pushed the dark blond over the edge somehow.  
After that he had basically become a stalker whenever the Commander was back at the garrison.  
Sam had just shaken his head on his brother who went nuts…

But now they had broken in Commandant Castiels private rooms and were searching for…

“Dean…? What are we here for?” Sam suddenly turned at his older brother who was roaming the Bookshelves.

“Don’t know yet.” Dean simply answered, not even looking at his sibling and still reading the Book-titles.

For a moment Sam simply stared, and stared, and stared while his thought needed to be rebuild into functional sentences.

“You haven’t even a plan?!” The tall dark haired seemed shocked for real.  
“You’ve been a stalker for, I don’t know few weeks and now…” Sam was gesturing down. “…now, tonight, what, you decided to break into our Commanders room all of a sudden and you do not even have a god damn plan!!!”

“Don’t be bitchy. I figure something out. Just move and help me here.” Dean once again ignored his brother’s understandable anger and got back to his research. Sam could only lift his arms in frustration.  
Before, of course he moved to help Dean in his efforts.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Ok, you’ve got an idea now?” Sam asked slowly really annoyed. They had searched thought the Books, the desk, which was considered illegal since they had found some Military Papers, they had searched through most of the cabinets and Sam had even looked at the Computer, which the Commander hadn’t locked at all. But there wasn’t anything of interest, Dean had hoped for some Porn and Sam had pushed him away on his lewd comments, before he had looked up some of the folders but this thing was clean, and he meant really clean.  
Almost as if this thing was never used. Nothing gave away any kind of personal interests, Pictures watched at in boring moments, not even shopping habits. Nothing, this Computer was clean and it was, Sam had to admit, disappointing.

As much as he felt uncomfortable to go through their Commanders privacy, the taller Winchester had hopped to find something that would allow him to get a bit closer to the other dark haired.   
This thought left Sam slightly blushing as Dean called from the other room.

The Brothers had been around for almost half and hour and Dean still hadn’t found something he could screw up or disassemble, at least he hadn’t found anything he thought would get Castiel mad enough to start with his personal visits again.

\--------------------------

Dean was leaning back in Castiels office chair, slightly turning from side to side.  
Sam stood in front of the wooden coloured desk, his arms crossed in front of his chest.  
Both seemed a bit disappointed and lost in thoughts as the Main door gave a subdued >click<.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Castiel felt exhausted, the reports had gone for ever and most of them had only repeated what was already know. Sometimes he hated this routine and procedures used in the Military.  
Last week had been a sequence of meaningless, pointless and even useless conversations, discussions and Presentations.  
It was good to be back, good to have done the last report and duty of an Commanders long, long days.

The dark haired yawned as he entered his rooms, activated the lights and closed the door behind.  
He only wanted a warm shower and drooping into his bed, sleeping for at least one day straight.  
Castiel knew that this wish couldn’t be granted but it was nice to dream, he thought, putting down his bag and throwing the pile of filing folders onto his desk.

“Home sweet home…” The dark haired hummed, slowly relaxing into his known surrounding.  
He walked over to his wardrobe, in which Dean had searched for some interesting clothing parts he could use for a bit teasing at least.  
Castiel started to undress his Uniform, loosening his tie and stripping of his pants, unheeded leaving them on the floor.   
He crooked his neck before his shirt, socks and simple white shorts landed there as well.  
The athletic body bare and uncovered as the dark haired stretched his sore muscles.  
The Commandant seemed way more comfortable in his current state than he was in his Uniform. Stiff and all buttoned up when he was doing his duty.

Castiel closed the wardrobe and turned for the bathroom, still stretching and loosening his limbs as he walked pass the Winchesters hiding spot in his birthday suit, showing it from any angle in his motions.

\--------------------------

Sam was still processing the full frontal view they had just enjoyed as he heard Dean gulping heavily next to him.  
They could hear the Bathroom door closing and both started breathing again, realizing right now that they had stopped earlier.  
Dean was licking his lips and blinking, none of them moved even though it should have been their chance to get out.

“Shit….” Dean is breathing out heavily.  
“I can’t walk out right now….” The dark blond gave without any shame.  
Sam just frowned at that information, even thought he wasn’t in any better state.  
But opposite to his Brother the younger one did feel a bit of guilt running with his arousal.  
That was their commander, their leader and Sam was thinking highly of the blue eyed and he was respecting him tremendously for his gently personality, his intelligence and the way he was caring for every one at the garrison.  
And his leadership was so different from their fathers, that it was the first time Sam was even able to follow someone, aside Dean, and that was another complicated story.

Sam was still in his thought as he heard his brother’s breath hasten.  
Leaving the dark haired to look over…  
“SERiously…!!” It took Sam some effort not to yell at Dean who, for real, was jerking off right now.  
“hn…Sorry…hah but If …I want to leave…..hn I need to take hm…care of that…” The dark blond licked his lips in the dim of their hiding spot.  
“..hmg..If you help….out…hah …it will be faster…..”  
Dean grinned lewdly at his words and Sam needed to shake his head about this annoying behaviour.

They could still hear the shower and all of a sudden Dean steps out and started undressing himself.  
“What the …..?!” Sam nervously looked at the Bathroom door..  
But Dean just grinned wickedly.  
“That is the best Chance we can get!”   
He chimed and Sam was pretty sure that, what ever his brother had in mind would kind of backfire for not being thought through to the end.  
But Dean was already positioning himself on the huge bed, grabbing the luxury sheets in awe.  
“Man…..that is….wow…” He mouthed silently to a terrified Sam.  
“Come on Sammy you need to feel this that is like clouds or something……” Dean nuzzled into the fabric, rubbing along with his naked body.  
“DEAN!...” Sam hissed subdued, and looked once again at the bathroom door.  
“Come on Sammy….” Dean grinned and was patting to the space right next to him.  
“This will freak him out, get the stick out of his ass…..” The dark blond giggled happily over his joke and the double meaning within.  
Sam shook his head. That goes to far.  
That wasn’t even funny, why the hell was his brother thinking that…?  
And finally it clicked.  
Dean always had been a damn needy guy as it comes to attention, affection and …….  
Sam slightly shuddered at the last thought.

“What does that mean?” The Brothers shrugged in unison and Dean actually covered himself.  
Their Commander had stepped out of the steaming Bathroom, a simple white towel around his hips.  
The deep voice was drumming in his Recruits mind and body’s, there was anger and surprise resonating within this way to calm and controlled question.  
But there was something else the younger Winchester couldn’t quite point at, but he was definitely reacting to it.  
Sam tried to turn away slightly, to hide his current state at the Commanders view.  
Dean didn’t move at all, he was staring at the glowing blue of their Leaders eyes and Castiel was equally intense staring back.

\---------------------------

Sam wasn’t moving but Dean seemed to get back parts of his brain, realizing that his ‘plan’ might not be a great idea, but the moment the dark blond tried to get of the bed he had occupied so enthusiastically, Castiel gave a harsh command.

“STAY!”  
Leaving Dean frozen at the spot.  
And because the dark blond still wasn’t answering the question what this was about, their Commander turned his intense blue at Sam.

The Winchester shuddered nervously.  
And he spilled out everything the moment their Commander just made a gesture, not even asking directly.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam was still standing on his spot, Dean still lying on the bed and Castiel? The dark haired had sat down on his Office chair, he had brought in, his legs crossed and still only covered in his white towel while he was watching his Recruits.

“So you wanted to challenge me, again?” Castiel sounded annoyed and a bit angry as his eyes glowed into Dean’s direction.  
He head resting on one arm for support.  
The Commander seemed so comfortable with his current positions and the vulnerability of all of them didn’t seem to bother him at all. On the opposite, by the way he was looking Dean, naked on the bed, Sam was sure that Castiel was enjoying every little bit of it.

Still, he wasn’t happy about the dark blonds constant pushing on the rules, his constant disobedience and attacks.  
Maybe sooner or later Dean was undermining Castiels position at the Garrison and even if not intended it would make Commanding very difficult.  
Sam was watching their Commander carefully as Castiel got up all of a sudden and walked over to his bed and sat down on the edge.  
His voice deep and rumbling but calm as he addressed the green eyed on his blankets.

“Just out of curiosity? What are you expecting out of your, ‘pranks’? Your competing against me?”   
Castiel slightly touched Deans leg, his hand barely touching, tracing along the shape up to the thighs.  
He wasn’t even looking at the dark blonds face to hear the answer that never came.

Castiel nodded to himself.  
“I thought so…”  
“Dean, did you know that all of your actions only had one goal?” The blue eyed Commander questioned.  
He knew there wouldn’t be an answer.  
There for Castiel explained it to the resistant Recruit.  
“You did it to get my attention…” Castiel stated simply, his hand now tracing along Dean’s hips before he looked up at the stunning green eyes, widened in sweet little shock.  
“You could have just asked.” The dark haired smiled gently and Dean’s body shrugged as Castiels hand came to rest on the soldier’s pelvis bone.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam was hesitating, he wasn’t so sure if he was really willing or able to cross swords with his brother…but the laid back Commander and Dean on the bed were just to much, to overwhelming, to appealing and hot, to even think about such unimportant problems…  
The blue eyes of the Commander were still gently looking at Sam, all the time, giving a silent and subdue invitation to join the fun.  
But as Dean experimentally bit down between the dark haired’s shoulder and neck, he moaned and closed his eye, his grip tighten on the older Winchesters back...   
And finally Sam walked closer and Castiel smiled, reaching out his hand to guide the second Soldier onto the bed as well.  
The Commander in chief allowed his Recruits to lead the way they wanted to go.   
Castiel had no intention in working tonight.  
He had two gorgeous Warriors in his bed and for the next hours he would get what he was looking for since the last exhausting and tiring consultation today.  
The blue eyed Soldier lazily watched Sam undress himself while the dark blond was constantly caressing his body, kissing, licking and touching enthusiastically.  
He was quite eager and Castiel could appreciate that.  
Both of the brothers showed off in their performance, both of them had their abilities and it was amusing how they started to compete with each other on how to seduce their Commander.

\---------------------------

Castiel licked his lips and was bending his head in his back. He had a tied grip in Sam’s hairs and was guiding him along his neck while he was pushing Dean further down.  
It had been a while since the blue eyed had been able to enjoy heated skin on skin.  
His duty, his position and the less interesting picks around the Garrison had the Commander limited as it comes to his own pleasure.   
Castiel wasn’t sure if the two men getting at him right this moment would be able to compensate that, but heaven was he willing to try.

As Dean started bobbing up and down, Sam couldn’t avoid glimpsing down, watching his brother in such a private act.  
The younger Winchesters was caressing Castiels sides and deeply kissing the beautiful man.  
But he really got distracted watching the pleasure Dean obviously got out of sucking another man’s dick.  
Sam’s heart drummed at the view and he gasped in his own arousal that left him twitching between his thighs.  
The sounds his brother made, the effort he was putting into this was terrifying and the hottest thing Sam had ever experienced.  
He gulped hard and almost screamed as Castiel grabbed his throbbing length, gently starting to stroke him, kissing the tall mans chest and nipping at one of his hard nipples.

Castiel enjoyed the mix of arousal and irritation and the building heat between the brothers.  
It had something secret, something forbidden, the picture the Commander was painting in his head.  
The blue eyed was curious, how far his recruits would go under his direction.

He decided for starters, to give Dean the same view he was allowing his brother right at that moment.  
Castiel tugged at the short hair, moaning as Dean didn’t show any intention of stopping.  
And god in heaven these lips felt awesome but the dark haired wasn’t willing to let it go, not just yet.

“Hng…Dean….AH…it’s ….your brothers turn!” Castiel gasped out but Dean seemed to far gone.  
“I want his …..hng…lips on my dick!” The dark haired waited a moment for the reaction of his little Soldiers.  
Sam stiffened but moaned at another stroke between his legs.  
It took a bit longer for Dean to let the images sink in.  
But then, he stopped immediately and stared at his brother.  
Castiel used it to pull the tall one in, deeply sucking his tongue, kissing him till both needed to breath.  
Dean was staring in shock, and if even possible his erection grow some more.  
He nod before he gave his breathless: “…ok..”, changing his position with the younger one.  
But Castiel stopped him.  
“No, stay, you can do it both.” The blue eyed gently stated, not giving any room for hesitation or discussions.  
Sam blushed but he went to work, not caring that Dean was right next to him.  
The dark blond watched in confusion. Unsure how to react, how to feel…, seeing his little Sammy giving head to a man, to their Commander…

Castiel arched his back on the two mouth and tongues working him. He had seen the Brothers trying to taste each other, sharing tiny little licks with their tongues.   
And so far the Recruits seemed on for the game.  
Satisfied and relaxed Castiel was enjoying the gorgeous pick’s sucking and licking alternately and all over.

\------------------------------  
Dean had started to call his Commander in chief with the chosen nickname he had used to unsettle and expose him in front of all the other Recruits or Officers around.  
But here, together with his Brother in the Garrison leaders bed, in their ‘private’ interaction it felt different. The whispered, heated Name; >Cass<, sounded needy and begging and Castiel liked it, it left him dripping like he hadn’t in a long, long time.  
The moment Dean had started to use it, already grinding at the Commanders body, Castiel had decided how he wanted the dark blond, how he would show his subordinate his place.

Sam on the other hand, …Castiel gently sighed at the younger ones effort to eat him out.  
Sam would be rewarded and not only because the blue eyed felt like – long ones – tonight.  
He could have Dean on later occasions, feeling the dark blond spreading him wide, opening him to his fullest.  
But tonight Castiel had decided, he would fuck this annoying, stubborn, challenging bastard, and he would fuck him good…

 

Fine…


End file.
